


Do I Move You

by L_Miss_Sunshine



Series: All that dreamy music [3]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, after IO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Miss_Sunshine/pseuds/L_Miss_Sunshine
Summary: After the events on IO, Bobbie and Chrisjen have some things to talk about... while listening to music, but that is not the most interesting part...This is part 3 of my Bobbiesarala series. I strongly recommend to read the first two parts before starting this, but you will be able to follow the story without knowing where we left off.





	Do I Move You

 

When she woke up, Bobbie felt like she'd been drinking too much. Her head was dizzy and a constant beeping rang in her ears. She wasn't in pain, luckily, but she knew she was high on painkillers. The room was cruelly bright, so much that she had to blink a few times before she could start to actually look around.  
It was the Roci's med bay, she recognized it from a few days ago, when she saw Chrisjen lying on the same chair she was now in. What had happened in between? She'd danced with Chrisjen and then... oh. Right. The sex. The mindblowing sex. She could still see the older woman's face between her thighs, that image had been burned into her mind. The woman was able to kill people with her looks and the things she'd been doing to Bobbie with her hands and mouth had been nothing compared to what the look on her face had been doing to her. Bobbie hadn't been a virgin, but with Chrisjen Avasarala's hands on her, she'd felt like one.  
The door slid open, but she was a little too lost in her memory to instantly look up.  
“You're awake. Good.” It was Alex.  
“And high as fuck.” she answered.  
“But you look better, there's definitely some color on your cheeks." he grinned. Bobbie was sure she was blushing, the images that had been running in her head were still so vivid.  
"I need to ask... how the fuck did you kill that thing?”  
“I wish I could remember... honestly, my mind feels like... I can't even think straight.” She murmured. “Everything's so... unsteady...”  
“Yeah you've got some broken rips and a pretty heavy concussion, plus the bruises... I wouldn't have given you the full dose rate, but the Madam insisted on it, said you needed some sleep... man she's intimidating.” Alex laughed, sitting down next to her.  
“That she is.” Bobbie laughed back, twitching under the slight sting of pain. "Can't believe she made you drug me though..."  
“You're in pain?”  
“Please” she smiled back at him. “I'm a Marine.”  
Alex checked the terminal at her arm with a sceptical look, but Bobbie moved her left hand to stop him.  
“It's alright... don't worry. Where's Madam Avasarala? I'm sure she wants to bitch about what I've said to her...”  
“You mean because you told her to shut the fuck up? I wish I had balls half the size of yours... You probably don't wanna do that again now she's the acting Secretary-General of the UN.”  
“What?” Bobbie stuttered. Alex looked as if he'd spit out a secret, but she knew it wasn't. She could imagine though that Chrisjen didn't want her to know just yet. Not when she was still recovering, not when they were spending the last couple of hours in the wicked love paradise that was their stay on the Roci. She'd known everything was about to change, but Chrisjen being Secretary-General was a whole different thing. By the time they'd reach Luna the both of them wouldn't have a second to themselves anymore.  
“Sorrento-Gillis resigned.” Alex mumbled eventually, looking down.  
“Oh...” was all Bobbie could answer. Her head felt so dizzy, it was hard to form a coherent thought. She would fall back to sleep any minute.  
“She locked herself up in your cabin, working her ass of I guess... but she came looking for you...” she heard Alex say, but his voice already sounded so far away.  
Bobbie felt the news were big, but her body reacted on it's own. She didn't want to fall asleep again, she wanted to talk to Chrisjen.  
“Go back to sleep... We won't reach Luna until tomorrow.”

 

When she came back to her senses again, Alex was gone, but everything else looked just the same. She didn't know how much time had passed or how late it was, but her head felt much clearer. With one unsteady move she slid off the chair. Her body told her that she must've been out for a while. She ship was lying in semi-darkness when she walked to her cabin, but she heard soft music from behind the door. She knocked softly before sliding the door open, finding Chrisjen sitting on her bunk.  
“Bobbie... thank god you're up.” she hurriedly whispered, her wavy, dark hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She looked tired and exhausted, but also breathtakingly beautiful.  
“How long was I out?” Bobbie murmured.  
“About ten hours, with little breaks, but I didn't catch you awake.”  
“I'm sorry I worried you...”  
“Well, worry comes along when you like someone. I know what I've gotten myself into.” Her voice was raw. She'd probably been working all day, god knew how many people she had dealt with in the past hours.  
“Congratulations... I heard you got promoted?”  
A deep, sad chuckle came out of her mouth. She rose from the bunk and smoothly walked up to the door, where Bobbie was still standing. For a moment, she thought the woman was about to cry, but instead, she fell into Bobbie's arms.  
“That fucking moron left me a shitload of chaos.”  
Bobbie embraced the smaller woman gently, fully trying to let her feel how welcomed this closeness was. Her mouth came to rest against the dark, good smelling hair. Jasmine and sandalwood. She remembered she’d thought of that smell shortly before she passed out on IO.  
“And you're the only person who can fix all of it, I have no doubt about that.”  
“Flatterer.”  
They stayed like that for a while, only listening to the soft tunes that played in the background and Bobbie wanted to stay like that for an eternity. She knew it wouldn't be long until they'd reach Luna, until their little paradise in this cabin would come to an end.  
“What exactly is it that you've gotten yourself into? With me? I have to ask... what happens when we reach Luna? What about your husband?”  
She felt the smaller woman shifting a little in her arms. For a moment, Bobbie was sure she wouldn’t get an answer, but then she heard Chrisjen’s voice again and it was full of pain.  
“Not many marriages survive the death of a child… we ended our romantic relationship ages ago... It has just been easier to stay married. Arjun is my best friend, he has been for what feels like eternity.”  
Bobbie waited for her to go on, but the older woman stayed silent. For a moment it was so quiet that Bobbie noticed that the music had stopped. Chrisjen's body felt entirely fragile in her arms and it was hard to imagine her being the most powerful woman in the sol system. Secretary-General of the UN. What a burden that must've been.  
The dreamy tunes of another song filled the room and Bobbie felt the body in her arms shifting. The music was slow and intense and unlike everything she'd ever heard before. She searched for a word to describe what it felt like, but failed to find one.  
Chrisjen's shifting turned into soft dancing and by the time Bobbie noticed it, her body was swinging, too.

Do I move you, are you willin'  
Do I groove you, is it thrillin'  
Do I soothe you, tell the truth now  
Do I move you, are you loose now  
The answer better be (Yes, yes)  
That pleases me

“That is... an interesting song...” Bobbie murmured against Chrisjen's hair. They were dancing closely and the older woman's hands had tightly wandered around her hips.  
“It is... just what I need right now...” she whispered into Bobbie's neck. "Take me away from all this shit... please..."  
She didn't know if Chrisjen tried to sound sexy or if it was just her usual voice that sounded like that, but she heard something very desperate in her voice. Maybe that was the answer to her question. She was Chrisjen's little relax-tool and maybe the woman would take her with her, back to earth, maybe she would spend the rest of her days following Chrisjen Avasarala around like a puppy, only that she would be more than a pet. A concubine, the secret lover.  
"Bobbie..." the raspy voice was tickling her left ear. She'd unconciously bent down a little so that Chrisjen was able to cling onto her head even more. She was so close, her shimmering eyes filled Bobbie's vision and they felt like magic.  
"Please don't use me..." Bobbie suddenly whispered with a voice that was thoroughly foreign to herself. "I can't resist you..."  
"I can't resist you either... it's in my nature to use people... but you fucking knew that already..." the older woman whispered against her lips. Yes, Bobbie knew that. She'd known from the very first second that this woman would use her in every possible way, but she'd realized way too late, that she couldn't do anything about it.  
She kissed the older woman with force, maybe even a little too harsh. Her bruised left arm reached fully around that fragile body, pushing it deeply into her own, aching body. The pain coming from her rips flooded her like a rush, but that only made her more furious. Anger rose in her, frustration and hurt. She felt like a monster held on a leash. She would fuck that woman on command. She would bury her teeth deep into the pale skin of her stomach, right there, where she knew the woman felt most insecure about. She would push the buttons to make her scream and whimper into her mouth, begging her to never stop. And she never could stop.  
She drove Chrisjen to the bunk, spreading her out on the matress like a trophy. The usual jumpsuit was quickly gone, the underwear too. A heavy sting in her chest caused her to tremor, but she was back at kissing the pale breasts in front of her.  
"Wait..."  
Bobbie obeyed. She froze in her ministrations, not daring to look up and into shimmering eyes.  
"You're in pain..." her voice had changed into a soft whimper. Determined hands tried to carefully shove her away.  
"I'm alright Ma'am. I would like to continue..."  
"I'm not in the mood for roleplaying Bobbie... be honest with me, are you in pain?"  
"Would it make a difference if I was?" she mechanically answered.  
“For fucks sake what makes you think it wouldn't?”  
Chrisjen's hands fell down from Bobbie's shoulders and landed on her own stomach. They stayed in silence, while heavy tunes still filled the small space of the cabin. Bobbie felt like she was about to cry.  
“I’m not a fucking sociopath.”  
The words hung around them, heavy and hurting. Bobbie’s head was empty and numb. She wanted to say something, to express the heavy aching in her chest that had nothing to do with broken rips, but she couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Instead, she lay her head down on Christen’s chest, eventually fully crashing her body into hers. Warm, trembling hands started to draw slow circles on her shoulders, wandering down her back seconds later. The smell of Jasmine and sandalwood filled her lungs as her head was slowly swaying with the lifting and lowering of the older woman’s chest. For the first time in ages, her body felt truly weak.  
“It’s true… I use people… I put them in places where they’re needed and where they can help create a better world for my grandchildren. I needed you, because you are an honorable person, because you’re strong and willpowered and have a true and beautiful heart and soul. You were a victim of an unbelievably outrageous injustice and you alone were able to help me put the pieces of the puzzle together to prevent the sol system from greater damage. That’s why I needed you...”  
Bobbie felt a shiver going through the older woman’s body, followed by a heavy sigh. Chrisjen’s hands were tender to her bruised flesh and the fondness she felt through them was much needed.  
“I never meant to actually develop feelings for you… for fucks sake I’m that old… I didn’t actually anticipate to ever fall for someone like that again… I’m scared as fuck.” Chrisjen whispered with a trembling voice. Bobbie knew what she looked like, even if she had her eyes closed. She knew that vulnerable side of Chrisjen Avasarala, still, it never failed to surprise her.  
“I’m scared, too...” she mumbled into the warm skin. Instantly, she felt the women’s arms around her tighten.  
“While you were asleep… the remaining parts of the protomolecule on Venus formed some sort of massive ball and it’s floating in the fucking vacuum right now...”  
“What the...” Bobbie lifted her head to look at the other woman. “...fuck...”  
“You maybe get now why I just wanted to use the remaining precious time we both have…”  
“So thats all we know? A giant protomolecule ball floating around?”  
“Soon enough we will know more...”  
Bobbie’s head was spinning. She barely felt Chrisjen’s hands wandering, holding her head until their eyes met again.  
“Listen to me closely… I need you to go back to Mars. They’ll send a ship to investigate whatever the fuck is going on and I need reasonable people I trust there. I need you to be on that ship!”  
Bobbie knew and felt that this hadn’t been an order. The woman was begging her to do so.  
“Okay.” Bobbie nodded softly, never breaking their eye contact. Chrisjen’s eyes had begun to water and soon enough she saw the older woman blinking tears away, which eventually ran down on the pillow below her head.  
“And don’t you fucking die…” she whimpered between heavy breaths. Her hands were clinging onto Bobbie’s head, desperately holding her like she could vanish a second later. “Jesus fucking Christ I haven’t been this god damn whiny since menopause… look at me, I’m a fucking mess, how am I supposed to run an entire planet?”  
Bobbie eventually woke up from her stasis with a small chuckle, earning a questioning look on Chrisjen’s face.  
“I’m glad you’re not a sociopath...” she whispered, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her lips.  
“That’s it? I just laid my fucking heart on the line. Say something soothing.”  
“I’ll try not to die. Promise. Soothing enough?” It was then that Bobbie noticed the fact that the body under her was already completely naked and she thought it must’ve been weird to have such a conversation with just one of them being stripped off. Then again, everything felt so very natural. The older woman was smiling at her with a tired expression on her face and tears still waiting at the corners of her eyes.  
“You’re an extraordinary woman with a brilliant mind, I could not imagine a better choice. You’re at the right place at the right time. Earth needs you. I need you. You keep things under control over there and I’ll make sure Mars doesn’t fuck things up with that protomolecule bullshit. Sounds like a plan that could work. We’ve got reasonable people on every side and trusted connections to the belt. Good conditions if you ask me. All will be fucking fine.”  
“Why does everything sound so easy coming from your mouth?” Chrisjen smiled tiredly, slowly caressing the light bruises on Bobbie’s cheek. “Thank you… for trying.”  
“Just following orders Ma’am.” she smiled back, eventually pushing herself up on her elbows. “I can’t keep lying like this...”  
“You should probably be in the med-bay...”  
“No… I just… need to get on my back… and out of these clothes...” Her voice was breaking out of the effort of hiding her pain. Now she knew why Alex had dosed her off that heavily and she wished she could get another round of painkillers.  
Chrisjen made quick work of stripping her off, gasping in shock when she saw the full extent of bruises.  
“Bobbie...” she whispered, obviously not daring to touch the newly revealed skin in front of her.  
“What? Please don’t say the sexual tension is gone now, because I could really use some distraction here...” she chuckled, but she could see the insecurity on the older women’s face.  
“You must be in terrible pain...”  
“Well… believe it or not, you can make it better.” she said with a wink. Chrisjen’s eyes watched her knowingly. They had only some hours left until they would have to part ways, perhaps forever. The only thing Bobbie was regretting though, was the fact that she wasn’t capable of properly making love to that stunning woman beside her.  
Chrisjen positioned herself at her her side, half leaning over her. Her dark hair beautifully hung over her shoulder in glistening waves. Bobbie was stunned by the look of pure devotion in her eyes, that were still shimmering with remaining tears. The woman had a way with words, but even more so she was capable of talking through her eyes.  
Bobbie felt tender hands slowly stroking from her breasts to her stomach, firmly circling around her entire upper body as if Chrisjen was trying to touch at least every bit of skin that was revealed to her. Bobbie was torn between wanting to close her eyes and wanting to watch Chrisjen having her way with her. It was warm, secure even.  
“You are… simply stunning… such a waste to throw a beautiful body like yours into war...” the older woman said, closely watching the body she was touching so softly.  
“What? Scars are sexy. I’m a Marine, not a model...” she chuckled back, entirely loving the way Chrisjen stared at her. It was being so easy to drift away with her, far away from the brutal reality they were in.  
“I prefer you being in one piece, so please fucking stay that way...”  
With those last mumbled words, her lips landed around Bobbie’s nipple and the tenderness of her touch finally led her to close her eyes. She would enjoy this to the last bit.  
“Stop thinking about it. Stay with me… here in this cabin…”  
Chrisjen hummed against her skin and scooted closer, pressing her body flush into hers, but Bobbie didn’t make a sound at the slight pain she felt in her rips. Nothing would stop her from enjoying this one last time.  
“Get up here… I want to kiss you...” she whispered, very well aware of the commanding sound that came with it, but the older woman didn’t seem to mind at all. She did as she was said, quickly bringing their lips together. It was slow and tender. They were moving in union, carefully, since Chrisjen was trying not to hurt her. Everything blurred around them, the music, the sound of breaths and whimpers, the whole universe was shrinking down to this cabin until everything that was still existing was the love and passion they shared. Chrisjen’s hands were slow and steady, trying to please Bobbie without any rush, dragging this moment of perfection out as long as possible. Bobbie’s slow moans landed on the older woman’s lips, her hands were tangled the dark waves of hair that smelled so deliciously of jasmine and sandalwood. She was sure she’d never forget how perfect that smell seemed to her and how extremely aroused it made her feel.  
When she felt herself being tortuously close to climax, she dragged Chrisjen’s head close, pressing her face against the hot skin of her neck. The hand between her legs was moving so slowly it felt like minutes passed by until her orgasm finally hit her with such a force she was reduced to a whimpering mess in Chrisjen’s arms, clinging onto her for dear life. She didn’t even feel the pain in her chest. That started only seconds after that dazzling high.  
Chrisjen held her tightly in her arms, not making any move to disturb the silence they were in while Bobbie came back from her high. Light kisses were exchanged as they shared the air between them with heavy pants. When Bobbie finally made a move to touch Chrisjen, her hands were stopped quickly.  
“You get to touch me when you come back.” she whispered against the younger woman’s lips.  
“I get it, I’m not supposed to fucking die, now please let me touch you...”  
“No.” was all she got for an answer.  
One look into Chrisjen’s eyes told Bobbie that the woman was serious.


End file.
